


The Chosen One

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Set in the library scene during the HBP Movie, Harry gives the flippant remark that he is the Chosen One to Hermione. He admits that he has feelings for both Hermione and Ginny, but will they agree to date him, or does he end up in the middle of an argument?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title The Chosen One  
> Rating T  
> Summary Set in the library scene during the HBP Movie, Harry gives the flippant remark that he is the Chosen One to Hermione. He admits that he has feelings for both Hermione and Ginny, but will they agree to date him, or does he end up in the middle of an argument?  
> Pairings Harry/Ginny/Hermione  
> Warnings Contains mentions of sexual activity and sexual innuendos  
> This was intended to be a multi chapter fic as a parody of all those multi paring stories where Harry is dating both Hermione and Ginny. Instead, I think the initial plot would be worth it as a standalone one-shot.

**The Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**12 October 1996**

Harry Potter was getting fed up of the arguments and, what seemed to be, a feud between his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At times he felt like he was acting like a United Nations Peacekeeper during the arguments that they had.

The arguments were all over Ron dating Lavender Brown, the person that everyone called the school gossip, but it seemed to Harry that Hermione had a massive crush on Ron. In a way Harry was sad, as he had a crush on the bushy haired girl, but he is scared to say anything to her as he was unsure on her feelings for him.

Harry felt even more sad as he didn't just fancy Hermione, but also fancied another person as well, but she spent 99% of her time snogging his year mate, Dean Thomas. He was also scared as Ginny Weasley was his best friend's little sister, and he was worried as to how Ron would react to him dating his sister.

Looking at Hermione, who had accompanied him to the library as she wanted to check on something, Harry knew he had made a mistake when he said the one thing that would guarantee every female in the library to look at him. Those seven words even guaranteed him a slap around the head from a library book.

"But I am the Chosen One."

' _Why are women so complicated?'_ Harry thought, rubbing his head from where Hermione had hit him. ' _I mean, surely Hermione realises that I like her, yet she is lusting over Ron. I mean Ron of all people!'_

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Harry led her into the Restricted Section of the library, knowing that there he would not be overheard. He had decided that it was time for him to take action with Hermione, action he was going to take days ago.

"Harry, wait! What's up?" Hermione asked, confused about Harrys behaviour.

"You are Hermione. You see, it is hurting me seeing one of the two women that I love pining over my best friend." Harry said, plucking up his Gryffindor courage. "You see Hermione I have had feelings for you since Forth Year."

"But…but I love Ron." Hermione said, "And I thought you had feelings for Ginny?"

"I do Hermione, but I have the same feelings for you." Harry said. "But…but seeing as you are in love with Ron-"

Hermione interrupted the raven haired teen, kissing him square on the lips, intent on making him quiet. Knowing that he had feelings for her, she knew that this would be the best cure for him.

Their tongues connected with each other's, their lips instantly opening for each other. Had they not needed air, they would have had a battle for their tongues dominance over the others tongue.

Harry blushed when his lips left Hermione's, a goofy grin growing on his face.

"Hermione…will…will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said, giving him a iss on the lips. "Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Harry gave a mini fist pump upon hearing that. Little did they expect Romilda Vane overhear them, a plan to steal Harry in the Fifth Years mind.

**Gryffindor Common Room Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**12 October 1996**

Harry and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, walking in hand-in-hand together to rapturous applause from the members of Gryffindor House. Hermione, seeing her housemates were applauding, blushed, and headed to the sofa that she and Harry usually sat on.

Suddenly the couple felt the sofa bounce as Ginny Weasley sat between them. Both Harry and Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley who was looking upset.

Harry had noticed how Ginny was wearing a pair of really tight jeans, and, in Harry's mind, they suited her figure. Noticing that she was upset, he decided to talk to her.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked, concerned about his best friend's sister.

"Dean…he…he told me that we were finished." Ginny said, trying not to cry. Harry looked at the redhead, and in a moment that he would later claim was a moment of insanity, took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Looking in the corner of his eye, he saw that his girlfriend, Hermione, was looking at him with anger in her eyes. Coming out of the hug with Ginny, he decided that he would try and calm his girlfriend, however Ginny beat him to the punch.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, confused as to why her best friend was angry.

"Harry is supposed to be my boyfriend, yet you are the one he is comforting." Hermione said. "It doesn't help that he was supposedly in love with not just me but someone else too, that someone being you."

"Me?" Ginny said. Suddenly a plan appeared in her head. "Maybe Hermione, would it be possible if we shared him?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Harry asked, getting annoyed with the two ladies that he loved. "I mean; I am here you know."

"No!" the two women shouted.

"But…but…"

"You, Potter, are going to get punished tonight…and I will be going to administer it!" Hermione said.

Harry paled upon hearing that. He certainly didn't expect that Hermione would punish him later on...and that Ginny would be watching her!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 172  
> Publish Date 17/12/2016


End file.
